Um amor invulgar
by Saroscas 8P
Summary: Duas das mais poderosas deusas do Olimpo apostaram, e dois pobres mortais sofrem as consequências. Um amor extremo e de extremos.


**Uma short-fic que me surgiu!**

Afrodite POV

Olá, eu sou Afrodite, a deusa grega do amor. Fiz uma aposta com Atenas a deusa da sabedoria, ela afirmou que nunca conseguiria juntar as duas pessoas mais diferentes do mundo, pois bem, eu como deusa do amor e da sensualidade tenho que lhe mostrar o contrario.

Já escolhi quem vão ser as minhas vítimas. A rapariga chama-se Isabella Marie Swan, tem 19 anos e uma vida que todos poderiam invejar. Uns pais que a apoiam, dinheiro, estuda numa boa escola, tem montes de "amigo" (interesseiros que só querem andar com ela porque tem dinheiro) e passa o dia em compras ou em salões de beleza. É uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos cor de mel, de estatura pequena (1.58 cm) corpo bem feito, uma autentica bonequinha. Vive na grande cidade de Port Angeles

Já o nosso rapaz não tem a mesma sorte na vida, chama-se Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tem 20 anos, depois de perder os pais numa catástrofe natural ficou a cuidar da pequena casa que tem. Sem mais família no mundo deixou os estudos e foi trabalhar para poder sobreviver, como já tinha 18 anos não pode ir para um orfanato. Odeia a vida que tem, trabalha o dia todo na loja dos Newton para ganhar o que quase não lhe chega para o mês. Vive na pequena cidade de Forks

Agora só não sei como os vou juntar, mas logo há-de me surgir alguma coisa. Agora vou ter com o meu amado Eros.

(…)

Já sei! Vamos provocar alguns distúrbios familiares, deixa ver …posso pô-los a encontrar-se no mesmo sitio, mas onde onde…?

Há! Descobri, vou pô-los a encontra-se num sitio onde não possam fugir. Num comboio… As vezes sou maléfica! Agora só tenho que pedir esse pequeno favor a um velho amigo Moros.

(…)

-Moros preciso de um favor teu!

-Que queres Afrodite?

-Apenas que mechas os cordelinhos…. E me ponhas duas pessoas para eu juntar no mesmo comboio.

-Para que queres tal coisa?

-Fiz uma aposta com Atenas como conseguia juntar as duas pessoas mais diferentes do mundo, e são elas.

-Afrodite isso é batota!

-Não é não! É dar um jeito ao destino!

-Que piada, mas como é para ti que seja! Para quando queres?

-Para ontem!

(…)

E agora é comigo. Bem vamos ver.

Vamos mexer com as emoções dele. Vamos pô-lo nervoso…

Edward POV

Mais um dia nesta vida estúpida… mais um dia sozinho no mundo, pensei comigo mesmo.

Acordei revoltado esta manhã. Com vontade de desaparecer desta cidadezinha estúpida e procurar um rumo a dar a minha vida numa grande cidade. Mas, mais uma vez a razão falou mais alto do que o sonho e lá foi eu trabalhar para o insuportável do Newton. Trabalho que me farto naquela merda, para no final do mês receber o que quase não me chega para a renda.

(…)

O dia de hoje foi insuportável, o idiota do Mike faz as asneiras, e o culpado sou eu? Estou farto desta merda de vida.

Eu não pedi para nascer, nem para ficar sozinho no mundo. Quero ter um bom emprego, uma mulher a meu lado, e não ficar para sempre na pequeníssima cidade de Forks.

E fiz o que a tanto tempo ansiava, guardei todos os meus poucos pertences e roupas na mochila, guardei a carteira e foi para a estação, apanharia o primeiro comboio que saí-se, com destino a qualquer lado.

Afrodite POv

Hááááá! Finalmente esta aposta esta a ganhar pernas. Um já esta agora só falta a outra. Vamos mexer com a Miss Isabella Swan.

Bella Pov

_Triiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm_

Mais um dia _maravilhoso_ na minha família _maravilhosa_, com os meus amigos _maravilhosos_, com uma escola _maravilhosa_, com notas _maravilhosas_, tudo _maravilhoso_! Quem dera a muita gente ter uma vida como a minha, mas como eu sou espectacular deve ser difícil.

Bem hora do meu tratamento de beleza! Onde esta Leah com o meu pequeno-almoço? Assim vou chegar atrasada a escola, onde esta Rosalie para escolher a minha roupa e me ajudar a vestir! Bando de incompetentes! Não sei como o meu pai sisma em manter os mesmos empregados tantos anos!

Lá vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha! Eu sei lá onde esta a minha roupa.

Toc Toc!

-Senhora posso?

-Entre Leah , esta atrasada!

-Desculpe senhora, mas o meu filho esteve doente de noite e não dormi nada. O Jake ficou agora com ele quando chegou do trabalho da noite!

-Isso não me interessa Leah, a sua função é muito simples é trazer as minhas refeições! Não quero saber do seu filho!

-Com certeza senhora! Com a sua licença!

E aquela incompetente trouxe o meu leite frio!

Vesti-me e desci para a escola! Já ia com a chave do meu lindo e amado carro na mão quando ouço aquela voz indesejada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, quem tu pensas que es para tratar assim as pessoas?

Boa a estúpida da empregada já deu com a língua nos dentes.

-Eu não tratei mal ninguém, mas não tenho culpa se a Leah não sabe fazer o seu trabalho. Não entendo o amor que tu tens por aquela miúda, ela nem é tão bom profissional assim.

-Leah é uma profissional magnifica, ao que parece eu é que não soube dar-te educação.

-Claro não é mãe, a senhora nunca cá estava mesmo por isso o esperava.

Senti uma mão muito forte sobre a minha cara.

-Bateu-me! A mãe bateu-me!

-Dê-me a chave do seu carro Isabella.

-Não!

-Isabella!

Dei-lhe a minha chave.

-Sabe que mais a senhora nunca mais vai por os olhos em cima de mim!

Subi para o meu quarto e tranquei-me lá dentro. Apanhei todas as minhas coisas preferidas e atirei para dentro da minha mala. Isto que aconteceu lá em baixo foi um ultraje.

Foi ao cofre do meu quarto e tirei todo o dinheiro que estava lá dentro, não era muito talvez 1000 euros, mas teria que chegar.

Sai disparada de casa em direcção a estação de comboios, apanharia o primeiro comboio que sai-se de lá. Independentemente do destino dele.

Afrodite POV

Agora é deixar que os meus pozinhos façam efeito neles. Ficar a vê-los apaixonarem-se.

3º pessoa POV

Edward ia num comboio com destino a Port Townsend.

Andava por volta de uma hora e meia, quando anunciaram que fariam uma paragem em Port Angels.

No momento em que param e uma jovem lindíssima, com cabelos castanhos e olhos do mesmo tom, um corpo alvo e esbelto. De estatura baixa. O olhar dela cruza-se com o do jovem estranho, com um corpo perfeito como se o trabalha-se todos os dias. Os cabelos de um tom de bronze belíssimo. Olhos verdes penetrantes, que deixam a jovem mulher incapaz de separar seus belos olhos castanhos dele. Ela pensa consigo mesma o porque de se prender a tal estranho. Pelas roupas notava-se que não era de posses. Umas calças de ganga e um pólo cor de menta, que caia magnificamente sobre os seus ombros trabalhados, mas sem dúvida não eram um rapaz de posses.

O estranho rapaz olha admirado para a bela mulher que esta a sua frente. Nunca viu tal beleza, não que em Forks de visse alguma coisa de mulheres. Mas que lá estavam ou eram comprometidas ou então eram umas oferecidas como Tanya ou Jessica.

Esta era incrivelmente bela na sua opinião. Linda. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela pequena mulher parada na entrada do comboio, sentindo encontrões, mas sem se mexer. Com os olhos vidrados nele.

Teve uma vontade louca de se levantar e beijar os lábios que voavam na sua cabeça.

Achou melhor não o fazer, mas poderia sempre tentar conversar com ela.

A pequena mulher pereceu acordar do transe em que estava pois desviou o olhar e sentou-se nos bancos da frente da carruagem, enquanto , o nosso belo ruivo se encontrava na parte traseira.

Edward POV

Decidi falar com a bela mulher que se apoderou da minha mente. Caminhei lentamente em sua direcção, todo o meu corpo tremia nervoso, qual seria a sua reacção? Estava a poucos passos dele quando finalmente abri a minha boca.

-Boa tarde, eu sou Edward Cullen. Posso sentar-me aqui?

Ela olhou para mim com ar de desdém e voltou a cara sem me responder. O meu coração partiu com a antipatia dela.

-Desculpe incomodar, mas … não sei como explicar … eu só!

Ela olhou para mim com uma cara que fez todos os meus ossos tremerem.

-Olha lá seu…rapazote podes simplesmente deixar-me em paz e sossego na viagem? Gentinha metida.

Senti o meu coração partir, como ela pode fazer isto comigo? _Rapazote eu deve ser mais velho que ela._ Miúda parva, já nem se pode ser simpático.

Voltei para o meu lugar sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

Pensei na minha vida a dois anos para cá! Sentia falta dos meus pais, a minha mãe Esme era a melhor pessoa do mundo, doce e carinhosa, o meu pai era um homem de trabalho, está claro que não éramos ricos muito pelo contrário, mas dava para vivermos com o essencial. Por vezes as dificuldades aumentavam, mas nada que umas horas extras não resolvessem. E olha a minha vida agora, a viajar de comboio com destino a algures, com a esperança de melhorar a minha vida. Deve ser burro mesmo, onde vou viver agora, o que vou comer. O que tenho no bolço não deve dar nem para um café cidade.

Bella POV

Senti-me mal por ter tratado o rapaz daquela forma mas, hoje não é um bom dia. Alem disso não era bom verem Isabella Swan falar com um mero plebeu. Bem também não era bom andar de comboio mas fazer o que, eu só quis desaparecer, e tudo por causa de uma estúpida empregada. Que ódio.

Fiquei quase meia hora a analisar os traços do belo rapaz que veio falar comigo, agora não me olhava sequer parecia perdido nos seus pensamentos, a sua expressão parecia preocupado e algumas vezes dolorosa. Pergunto-me o porque de tais sentimentos seriam minha culpa, eu sei que foi extremamente mal criada com ele, mas não quero faze-lo sofrer. Decidi então falar-lhe e pedir-lhe desculpa pelo meu comportamento. Pedir desculpa, mas afinal quem sou eu? O que se passa com a minha mente e porque deste simples… e belo e pobre… e belo… alto e espadaúdo e já disse belo rapaz mexer assim com a minha mente.

Levantei-me e dirigi-me a ele, pareceu não notar a minha presença.

-Olha, desculpa a forma como te tratei eu…

Não tive tempo de terminar de falar pois ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse…

Eu sou má desculpem, a reacção do nosso pobre e belo rapaz fica para a próxima publicação.

Um beijo enorme


End file.
